happy feet
by potziischoolgirl100
Summary: The oringal happy feet has gotten married and left home. Him and his wife had 4 children and 3 turned out normal but what has happened to the last 1. Can you guess? Read and have fun with it.


Total drama island

_**Total Drama Island**_ (sometimes shortened to _**TDI**_) is a Canadian animated television series which lampoons the conventions commonly found in reality shows. The show and its sequel seasons are collectively referred to as the _Total Drama_ series. It premiered on the Canadian cable television specialty channel Teletoon on July 8, 2007. The show was created by the creators of _6teen_, another Teletoon program. It was the third Cartoon Network show outside of Adult Swim and Toonami to have the U.S. rating of "TV-PG-D", and a parental-guidance warning after every commercial break and at the beginning of the show (the first two being _Sunday Pants_ and _IGPX_; its rating in Canada for most episodes is "G", or else "PG"). On the Cartoon Network airing in the United States, some content has been removed from the episodes by censors in order to keep the rating open to a younger audience; for example, putting in words instead of long bleeps, for the episodes "That's Off the Chain" and "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon". As of now, reruns are not seen on Cartoon Network. The fourth season, _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ is also shown in the same location except with a new cast. _Total Drama Island_ is a fictional reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win C$100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever," according to Chris (this was proved a lie in "No Pain, No Game", when he brought Izzy and Eva back into the game). About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continued on until two players remains on the island. These two players, Gwen and Owen, were then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Owen wins the competition, while Gwen wins in the alternate ending to the season. _Total Drama Island_ is a parody of the reality show _Survivor_. Host Chris McLean is very similar to _Survivor_ host Jeff Probst. There are 22 original contestants who competed in _Total Drama Island_. They are, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent and Tyler. Owen won first place, Gwen second place and Heather in third. _Total Drama Island_ was developed and produced by Fresh TV. The series was animated at Elliott Animation. The series was directed by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton of Neptoon Studios.[5] It is primarily targeted at twelve- to eighteen-year-olds, and the creators, Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch, studied what teenagers liked and disliked about reality television shows in the writing process.[6] McGillis says they used a "countrywide online research project" to determine this demographic's likes.[7] Fresh TV Inc. partners McGillis, Pertsch, Elliott and Irving produced the series.[8] The budget for the series was $8 million.[9] It was animated in Flash,[5] at Elliott Animation's studio in Toronto.[8] Every cast and crew member on _Total Drama Island_ had to sign aconfidentiality agreement not to disclose who the winner was.[10] All the characters were designed by Kauffman.[11] An early name for the series was _Camp TV_.[12] Voice actors from the FreshTV series _6teen_ have lent their voices for _Total Drama Island_: Christian Potenza, who played the character Jude on _6teen_, played the role of host Chris McLean. Potenza said that the best part of the job was that his character could not be voted off the show.[13] Emilie-Claire Barlow plays a recurring role as Chrissy on _6teen_ and plays Courtney on _Total Drama Island_. Barlow stated that Courtney was her favorite character that she had ever played.[14] Other voice actors from 6teen include Julia Chantrey as Eva; Drew Nelson as Duncan; Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen; Adam Reid asJustin; Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay and Katie; and Rachel Wilson as Heather. Fahlenbock, Reid, Mills and Wilson play the roles of Jen, Wayne, Kirsten, and Melinda Wilson _6teen_, respectively.


End file.
